Haoto Ichiya
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Fire |team = Outei Tsukinomiya |seiyuu = Shin Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven SD |debut_anime = Episode 014 (Ares)}} Haoto Ichiya ( ) is a forward for Outei Tsukinomiya. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"A hot-blooded type that is rare among the many cool and composed members of Outei Tsukinomiya. He easily shows his fierce emotions, and his plays grow more and more sharper as the match progresses."'' Appearance Haoto has purple eyes and gray spiky hair with white at the spikes. He also has two scars which are located under his eyes. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Haoto was seen during the ceremony where all teams from Football Frontier finals were introduced and took oath to play fair. During the match with Seishou Gakuen, Outei Tsukinomiya started to play rough and he shot to Sasotsuka Eiji and Saotome Seiya. When Haoto didn't hit the goal Nosaka Yuuma asked him why, since he could do it without any problems. Haoto said that the power of Seishou defense was overwhelming. But Nosaka didn't want to hear excuses, he wanted to see the results of their play. In the first phase of tactic Grid Omega, Haoto was running with Okano Kousuke. Before the match with Inakuni Raimon, he came with the team to Nosaka, stating that they wanted to leave Ares program. He said that they wanted to play proper football, what made Nosaka ask if it wasn't proper now. Haoto was upset hearing that. When the match against Inakuni Raimon started, Nosaka said that he would finish it all in 10 minutes with Grid Omega, which shocked Haoto. They started phase one but it was blocked by Haizaki Ryouhei, later they tried again and were succeeded. After that Haoto approached to Nosaka and stated that the opponents got the direct hit and soon Raimon's coach would forfeit the game, wondering if it was the right thing to do as well. He was shocked when Inakuni Raimon's players started to rise from the ground. It turned out that they were practicing how to avoid damages from that tactic. Later Haoto couldn't believe that their tactic Rogue Press was defeated. He understood that it didn't happened because of coach Zhao Jinyun’s orders but they determined it on their own. He was stunned after Kozoumaru Sasuke scored goal with his technique Hidaruma Bakunetsudan. In the second half of the match Haoto stole the ball from Goujin Tetsunosuke and passed it to Nosaka who intended to shot with his technique King's Lance. The match ended with Inakuni Raimon winning. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Haoto was present at the ceremony where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced but he wasn't selected as a member. He was sitting at the stands with Kusaka Gen and wondering if Nosaka was watching the ceremony. Kusaka responded that he must be now on his way to America. It turned out later that Outei Tsukinomiya soccer club still existed. After Midouin Munetada left and the Ares system was finally cancelled, the club was rebuilt. When Nosaka and Nishikage appeared before the team, Haoto welcomed them and everyone congratulated their winning in the preliminaries. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Gallery EL03-06.png|EL03-06. EP-02-021.png|EP-02-021. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters